


Marc Anciel is cute and Marinette wants to adopt him

by girlswholikegirlsruletheworld



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Pointless, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlswholikegirlsruletheworld/pseuds/girlswholikegirlsruletheworld
Summary: what the title says. utter crack.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 8
Kudos: 120





	Marc Anciel is cute and Marinette wants to adopt him

"I'm adopting him."

"Marinette, you cannot adopt him."

"I'm going to adopt him and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Aren't we supposed to wait until after collége to have children, milady?"

Marinette flapped a nonchalant hand in Adrien's direction. "I never said he was going to be your child. I said I was adopting him. Not us."

"Ouch!" Adrien exclaimed, pressing a hand to his chest. "You wound me, princess."

"You're not changing my mind."

"Why do you want to adopt him anyway?"

"Look at him!" Marinette made a large hand gesture at the boy they'd been talking about, one Marc Anciel, blushing as red as Nathanaël's hair as the two boys fumbled about asking each other on a date. "He's so cute, so precious, so sweet! And I'm adopting him."

"Maribug, you're not adopting him."

"Try and stop me—"


End file.
